


What If?

by FireStorm369



Category: olicity - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm369/pseuds/FireStorm369
Summary: What if Oliver Queen wasn't such an ass, What if he was a great student. But, there is one thing that stops him Algebra, top of everything BUT Algebra. What if the blonde nerd also had a struggle ELA. She faces Queen head on for the top of the class spot. When the headmaster sees this and he makes them help each other. What if Oliver Queen sees the blonde nerd how she is supposed to be seen and what if she actually sees more to Oliver Queen than the Student that has it easy but just friends. But What if they want more than that.What If?





	What If?

Oliver Queen always had it easy, at least what everyone thinks. Money, looks, great family. But no one knew the real him with a broken family. As he walks into his english class at a unholy time in the morning and he sits in his usual seat.

 

(30 minutes later)

 

(LoudSpeaker) will Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak report to the headmasters office, I repeat will Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak report to the Chancellor's office.

The whole class starts oohing as Felicity and Oliver, when they leave the classroom Oliver grumbles " what did we do" "don't know, you?" Felicity replies Oliver smirks and says "wouldn't ask if I did would I" "oh yea" she smirks gosh that smile is contagious "well this is my first time going to an administrators office and I really am quite scared even though I know I didn't do anything but you might have done something but I don't know why i would be dragged in and I really am not in the mood to get a lecture from the headmaster from something I didn't do, but there was that time where I got called in the chancellor's office to be told how good my grades where and oh gosh am I rambling ?" "yep a little bit, its funny though" "hey thats mean"(as she nudges him and starts laughing) Oliver starts laughing "well its true but not in a mean way" "oh are we here ok then" (they enter) "Ms. Smoak Mr. Queen" the Headmaster starts "as you 2 know you are the top of your class and are in each and every class together which almost never happens, but you guys have, well I guess setbacks,Mr. Queen I understand you have hard time in algebra and Ms. Smoak in English Language Arts and I believe you can help each other this is why I have arranged for you 2 to live in the same dorm"  
"what!!!" "we understand that both of you live alone in your off campus houses but we have arranged with your parents to live in a dorm." A flabbergasted Felicity starts"but Chancellor thats against school policy" "it isn't if both sets of parents agree and the Chancellor agrees, and seeing as you have no relationship outside of the classroom I find it fine all I need is for you to agree and you will be moving in next week" "Ok I'll do it, I hate my house and its so lonley, anything is better than that house the people near are so creepy." "Felicity you do know that we don't know anything like where this dorm is" "you guys have a floor together with 2 bedrooms bathroom suite in each room and a living room" "or we don't know how how far it is from campus" "10 minute walk to the main building" "ok then I guess me and Felicity will talk about it after classes" "actually I have excused you and Ms. Smoak from all of your classes today to see the dorm you could be living in and to pack if you shall agree. Oliver as calm and collected as possible trying to hide his gratitude from leaving his parents house well mansion says "you don't need to do this Mr. Walker." "well I feel it will benefit both of you so I will make it happen." "Ok I'll go see this dorm and see if I would like to move in with Felicity. In Oliver's head his mind was made but he didn't want to show this part of him. The broken man he had become, no one would know the amount of scar tissue he had everywhere on his body from the year away from home. 

 

 

"what do you want with me My parents will pay whatever amount just let me go please" age 14 Oliver Queen shouts in tears "Kid we don't want money we want our lives back, now shut up or you'll have to deal with another cut in your torso.

 

(6 months later)  
He gave up on life a month ago he wanted to die but he couldn't there was something that stopped himself from ending it all. He counted all the scars he had 15 on his torso 6 on right arm and 5 on his left his legs only sported 1 but its not that he was grateful. "Leo we should let the boy go we don't need him anymore" " shut it Lisa we do need him it hurts the Queen family and that makes me happy" rose Snart, the Queen family, his family Oliver thought, he gave up on them a while ago he was a disappointment to them anyways. But Thea, bubbly jolly Thea, she lost her big brother, she lost her hero im going home he thought and thats when he made the plan.

 

 

(7 months later)

 

 

He was home but closed off no one knew what pain he went through. only the doctors and very close family knew the scars he supported all 34 of them 19 bullets 13 slashes with a sword one covering his whole mid torso his 6-pack to be exact, he needed to be fit to have run away from the Snart family 7 were from scrapes as they had grabbed a piece of concrete and rubbed on his body giving him scrapes which turned into scars. The rest well they were the worst explosions. Part of his right bicep was burnt due to flame he was forced to sit near for 17 days. His sister was his life and what made him live through it. When he came back the old Ollie was forgotten and he became more focused on school work so he could drown himself in it. It rose his grades but he didn't think of it that way, he just wanted to get away from everything. His parents had done some "tinkering" and made it so no-one knew. He continued his life no one to talk to, he kept his persona of being a rich playboy but none of that was true he hadn't slept in a month so there definitely was no sex in his life but everyone said they did. He didn't have anyone to talk to or anyone to be happy with. the closest thing he had to a friend was Raisa, the family maid she always believed in him. While away he learned Russian so sometimes him and Raisa would be talking in Russian while he was helping her set up the table. It was there little thing.

 

 

Going to High school was easy the work was easy and he quite frankly didn't need it it was filled with teachers having to get through a class while everyone was on their phone or doodling he however actually did work and no grade of his got below a 95 (damn Mr. Bowen not letting me finish that test) these grades along with some (well a lot) of his parents money got himself into MIT. He got a single dorm outside of campus but he hated it. He wasn't lonely he just didn't like it maybe moving in with Felicity will help me get back into the rhythm of life he thought but then another memory appeared. Fresh out of the year of death he tried to have a girlfriend but as soon as she saw his torso she ran he remembered her excuse was "I need to feed my dog" yet she was allergic to dog's but he realized that nobody could see him for anyone other than a broken man if they knew a little bit about him. "Don't let your past haunt you son" his father once told him when he was nervous about graduating high school. He would give it a shot

 

 

"ok" "ok what Oliver" Felicity said "i'll do it" Oliver then clarified "are you sure Mr. Queen" Mr Walker stammered "yes I'll do it, I'll move in with Felicity"

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter of this I would like to see what you guys think about it and constructive criticism always helps. I don't have an upload schedule but it is the summer so I'll post as often as I can. you guys are the best for giving this a shot a Winn Schott (I know that was bad)


End file.
